Neptune
by blairbear014
Summary: Not pictured happened. Logan has a band with Dick,Casey and Enbom. He's dating Veronica for a long time now and it's the summer before College. Logan and the guys graduated from Neptune High, like normal people. They're really famous. And Logan acts,too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ok, I know, I never update anything. I totally suck, blah blah blah. This is always in my head so I NEEDED to make it into a fic. Love it? Hate it? Review either way and let me know you're reading. It's totally AU. I own nothing except my plot and some original characters. I own Alison, yup she's mine. I made her up. She's gorgeous and lovable and every guy wants her but they can't have her. She's based on me and a few actresses and tv characters. She's blond,green eyes and 5'8". She's an actress,has a recording label&a radio show,and sometimes models. She's really famous, like take the fame of Blake Lively,Angelina Jolie,Paris Hilton,Nicole Richie,Britney Spears,Jessica Alba,and Miley Cyrus, put it all together and multiply it by 5. _Anyways_,it's in V's pov. It's set in the summer before season 3, but in my story, Logan and Veronica dated all senior year and the ending of junior year.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_It's senior year of high school. It's a hell hole, my school. Neptune high, put plainly, is a piece of crap that I couldn't wait to get out of. My inner monologue about how much this place sucks is interrupted by my bff, Wallace. "Hey,V." He says plainly and I bump his butt, "SENIORS RULE!" I shout in the middle of the quad. Great Job,Veronica. Attract attention to yourself. "I failed my drug test." He says and I gape at him. "What?But, you don't do drugs...right?" I say and he rolls his eyes. "I know that. But I failed, I don't know how but a bunch of other guys on the team also failed and you'll never guess who else." He says and I look at him, awaiting for him to tell me what I would never guess. "Meg." He says. "Manning?" I ask and he nods in response. I feel an arm slide around my waist and a kiss make its way to my cheek._

_"Hi." Says my boyfriend. "Hi." I say back. He puts his other hand in his pocket and smirks at me. "So, Wallace. I've gotta help you. I'm not letting you get booted of athletics." I say and Logan looks confused. "Why'd you get booted?" He asks. "Failed the drug test." Wallace says and Logan laughs. "You do drugs?" He asks and Wallace shakes his head. "You explain to him, see ya later,V." Wallace says as he walks away. "So, what was that about?" Logan asks and I shrug._

_Our little moment is interrupted by the school's biggest dick, Dick. "Yo, band practice is at your house,right dude?" Dick asks and Logan laughs and nods. "K, I'll leave you and the Ronster alone." Dick says before walking away. As soon as he's put of earshot, Logan and I burst out laughing. "His name truly suits him." I say and Logan laughs some more. "Come sit at my table." He says before taking my hand. "Do you really think that's a good idea? Veronica Mars at the 09er table?" I ask as he begins walking in the direction of the table. "You've done it before." He says and I roll my eyes. "That was before." "Whatever, people worship me,remember? I'll tell them to fuck off." He says and I laugh before we get to the table. _

_Dick pushes his brother and makes extra room for me. "Hey man,Ron-Ron." He says and I roll my eyes at him while we sit down. Madison shoots me dirty looks. "Sup Veronica?" Casey Gant says and I smile. "Hey,Casey. How are you?" I ask and he shrugs. "I'm ight. Did you hear? Echolls,Dick,Enbom and me are in a band." He asks and I nod. "Echolls is my boyfriend, he told me." I say and Casey laughs. "Yeah, we're awesome." Enbom says as he sits between Shelley and Casey. "I can assume what wonderful music the school's biggest jackasses can make." The guys laugh at my comment. _

_"Well Logan might get us signed, did he tell you that?" Dick asks and I shake my head. I turn to Logan. "You're going to get your band signed? You don't even have a band name!" I say and he laughs. "I know a few people. This girl that is pretty famous said if I ever need anything just to call, and I just might. I've known her my whole life, so she's very reliable." "Oh and what's her name?" I ask and he laughs. "Yeah, dude. You never told us who she was." Says Enbom. "She's 5'9", strawberry blond with bangs, actress, smokin' hot, i think they call her America's sweetheart or some crap like that." Logan says and everyone at the table nows who he's talking about. "ALISON WARREN?" Casey asks and Logan laughs,"Yeah." "Dude, can you hook me up?" Asks Dick and Logan rolls his eyes. "She wouldn't be into you." "Why the hell not?" "She likes nice,single guys." Logan retorts and everyone at the table laughs. _

**END FLASH BACK**

_So,that's how Neptune was formed. No, not the city in which I live. The band, you might have heard them. Six number one singles, and their debut album shot to number one faster than you could say Neptune, and the most downloaded music on i-tunes belongs to them. They're signed to Warren records,a guarantee to fame and fortune, which they do have. Well, of coarse you heard them if you live right here in Neptune, their first large concert was here. Just turn on the radio, and you'll be sure to hear one of their songs. Why am I talking about the band? Other than them being the hottest thing right now, I'm dating the lead singer/lyricist. Yes, the Logan Echolls is my boyfriend, don't act so surprised. I'm the blond girl with the blue eyes that he writes all his songs about. Well, except for two songs-one about his mom and one about his dad. But, enough about him.  
_

"Hey, you there? Earth to Mars!" Mac says next to me. "Yea, I'm here Mac-Attack. Sorry, just dozed off for a bit there." I say. "Yeah, I swear, Logan ought to know how much you daydream of him." I mock surprise when I say,"Why would I ever daydream about my hot boyfriend whom I love?" She chuckles and continues to pick at her fries. "Why do we eat here?The food is totally gross." I ask and I eat a fry from my plate. _After graduation,Logan and the guys went on tour and whilst I was invited to tag along, my dad didn't want me spending me summer with 4 musicians, one being my boyfriend. I did however go to all the California shows and I was in New York when they were there, so I got to go to that show too. Besides that, I haven't seen him in a while and it's only July. But, he'll be back soon and everything will be fine. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm Veronica Mars, I'm jaded and I know it won't be fine._

* * *

**A/N:**Kay,so that was just a preview. Just to test the waters, I guess. I don't want to continue if you don't like it. Review to let me know if you do like it. Thanks my lovahhhs! Haha Lilly Kane moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Kay, so I didn't really get any feedback, but I'm posting this chapter anyways. Maybe after you get some context, you'll review. But if no reviews come of this chapter, I quit. So read&review or find another story like this, because chances are you won't. Btw, if you didn't catch on, italics is the Veronica Voice-over.

* * *

_It's a hot,humid,Friday night here in California in the middle of July. I'm anxiously awaiting Wallace to come over and watch movies with me, he's already twenty minutes late. _As I sit on my couch,staring at all the junk food I promised to supply, I hear a knock on my door.

"Hey,Wallace." I say as I open the door wider for him. "Hey,V. Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with Jackie, ever since she came back from New York." He says and I smile. _Oh,I know how it is. When Logan comes back, I doubt we'll be seeing daylight for a few days. _"Where's the flicks,kid?" I ask and his face falls. "I'm sorry,Veronica. I forgot." He says and I nod as we walk away from the door. "Well, let's just eat some junk food and watch plain old tv then." I say with fake cheer. _Okay, so I'm not okay with my best friend neglecting me, but I'll give him a few days to be pre-occupied with Jackie. _

As we turn on tv, we see that Tyra is on. "Now, that's what I like to see, a sista who made herself known in a good way." He says and I laugh, turning up the volume.

"And today, as promised, my special guests are...the members of Neptune!" Her voice says. Wallace glances at me and laughs. "Your boy is all over the place." He says and I blush. I see the guys appear on stage. 

_They look different. Their usual tan is gone, but Logan is still hot as hell._ "Hey,Tyra! Lookin' fine!" Dick says as he walks up to her. "Thanks, you all look great!" She says. _Logan is the band's front man, plus he's an actor, so he's the most famous out of the bunch. He's usually asked all the questions._

"How are you guys?" She asks. "We're,uh,good. We're having fun, being stupid,playing music." Logan replies. "So what's it like being on your first tour?" Tyra asks. "It's cool, we all get to see the fans, meet them and sign stuff. We get to see all these places and it's like a new vacation every day. The downside is we don't get to see any people we know, besides Ali-but she's our manager/producer and our boss. I mean, I don't get to see my girlfriend. It sucks." Logan says.

"The girl you write your songs about?Veronica?" Tyra asks and Logan laughs,"Yeah, that's her. Well, theres one song on the cd about my mom and Dick just wrote a song that we're recording and it makes no sense." Tyra laughs. "Your most popular song is Skyway Avenue." She says and Logan laughs. "Yeah, thats about 'Ronnie." He says and Tyra looks confused,"I thought her name was Veronica." "It is, I call her 'Ronnie for short, she hates it." Tyra laughs. "Well she's very lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend." Tyra says. "I'm actually an incredible jackass.Not to her,but in general." Logan replies and the guys laugh. "Doesn't she call you a jackass all the time?" Casey asks. "I think she called us all jackasses." Enbom says and Logan laughs. "Yeah Veronica doesn't really like my friends too much." Logan laughs. "Your song lyrics make you sound extremely sweet." Tyra says. "I am, most of the time. But if I'm in a bad mood or I'm pissed off, I'm just a total jackass to everyone. Usually I'm a jackass to everyone but her and the guys, but sometimes I piss her off and then I always end up apologizing." He says and Tyra laughs. "So any new material?" She asks.

"Yeah, we have a song on the new cd, which comes out in October by the way, that I'm going to sing at the last show. The record label O.K-ayed it. It's called Veronica. Ali is in love with the song, she thinks its better than anything I've ever written." "Why the Neptune show, not any other show?" Tyra asks and Logan laughs,"It's going to sound cheesy, but I wanna sing it to her, and she'll be at that show, and it's my home town and stuff, so I really just wanna do it there. It's the first song off the new cd." "I'm going to have to buy tickets to that show!" Tyra exclaims,laughing. "Yeah,tickets go on sale on thursday at 4 pm. So...yeah."

"And you boys just finished high school,right?" "Yeah,good ol' Neptune High." Logan answers. "And on the day of your graduation, you saved your girlfriend's life and Dick's brother jumped off your building?" She asks and I can see Logan and the guys visibly stiffen at the thought of Cassidy. "Uh, yeah. She texted me, I ran up the stairs, saved her life, nearly got killed, got tasered, and then saw my friend jump off my building. That day kinda sucked. Oh and my dad was shot." Logan says and Tyra smiles,"And you boys are all okay now?" "Hell Yea! We're bitchin'" Dick shouts and causes the guys to erupt in laughter._ The guys aren't too great in the PR department, which is a reason they're so loved. They're real. They don't put on a facade for the crowd, they speak their mids and do as they please._

Ten minutes later, we decide to watch the South Park movie. My phone,which is next to Wallace rings. Wallace grabs it before I can, and checks the caller I.D. "It's Dick." Wallace says. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion,_Dick? Why is Dick calling? _As I take the phone from Wallace, he pauses South Park and puts Tyra back on. She's talking about a Louis Vuitton bag or something. "Hello?" I say. "Hey Ronnie." I hear Logan say softly. "Hey, why are you using Dick's phone?" "Mine died, I'm back stage at Tyra and I realized I haven't talked to you all day. I miss you." He says. I smile and see Wallace looking at me. He laughs at us and pretends to draw a heart. "I miss you too. When is that you're coming back to California,again?" I ask and Wallace says "Awww." "Tell Wallace I say hey and I'm still in New York and tonight we're going to Jersey and then down the whole East Coast and up to Washington, then back here to Maine, then a show or two in Canada, two in Texas,one in Utah, and then one in Vegas, one in Arizona and then we're in Cali for about 5, the last show's in Neptune." He says and I laugh. "Do I get backstage passes?" I ask and he laughs,"Yeah, you get free tickets and passes to all of them."

"Good 'cause my dad wants to watch one show. I was thinking of dropping by to the Arizona and Texas shows too, what do you think?" "Your dad is coming?" "Yes. But he isn't there to see you as Logan Echolls-my boyfriend, he's there to see you as Logan Echolls-actor and musician." I say and he sighs. "Okay. Tell Wallace I say hey, I gotta go." He says and I hear Dick in the background. "And Dick says hi too, and he said to say hi to Mac." Logan continues. "I will, bye. Love You." "I love you too, bye." Logan says and I hang up. _I love my boyfriend._

"I'm going to puke. Thanks for being short with the mushy this time." Wallace says,laughing as I punch his arm slightly. _I love my bestfriend._

"Yeah, so let's watch the movie!" I say as my mind trails off to thoughts of what Logan's song could be about.

* * *

Next chapter will be better,I swear! But only if you review, otherwise..I quit.


	3. Chapter 3

** August 29,2006. 7:30 pm.  
**

_After days of hearing about "The most anticipated concert of the year with the Bush Twins and their daddy scrambling for tickets." on the radio,it's finally here. Tonight is the "Most awesome concert of the year and the rest of the tour won't compare. Sold out in 1 minute!" concert of Neptune. Tons of like announcements are on the radio all the time. I ended up missing the other California shows, one because back-up was sick, one because I was in Arizona on a case and couldn't get back, another one because Lamb decided to arrest Wallace without reason and I spent the night in the station trying to get him out, another because my mother called asking to have coffee with me, another because Hearst demanded that all incoming freshmen come spend a night there. After not seeing Logan since July 7th, I can't wait for the damn concert to start. I'm standing all the way in the front, and my dad is here too. _

Logan walks on stage and all the guys follow, he sees me and smiles. "It's good to be home!" He shouts into the mike and everyone cheers. I look around, noticing the crowd for the first time. "I'm going to start this show with a song called Veronica, it's brand new. I hope you like it." He says and everyone cheers.

**"So take one word you said  
you put it in your bed  
you rest your tiny head on your pillow  
you wonder where you're going next  
you got your head pushed to my chest  
and now you're hoping that someone let's you in  
well i sure'll let you in  
you know that you're in  
oh Veronica, you (ohhhh,Veronica)"**

The cheering from the fans across the sate and country is incredible.

** "so don't let anyone scare you  
you know that i'll protect you  
always all through the thick and thin  
until the end  
because  
i'm always here for you  
and i'll be here for you  
i know,i know,i know,i know how it feels believe me  
i've been there  
i know,i know,i know i know what it feels like  
tell me...Veronica"**

Logan's voice booms with the lyrics no one has heard before, my dad turns to me and smiles, like he's approving of my boyfriend.

**"i'd swim the ocean for you  
the ocean for you  
whoa, oh Veronica  
and i'd swim the ocean for you  
swim the ocean for you  
whoa, oh Veronica  
yeah."**

My dad smiles at me while I get a tear or two in my eye, Logan has written so many songs for me, but never one with my name in it. Logan looks down at me and begins to sing while he looks at me,

**"it's going to get harder  
and it's going to burn brighter  
and it's going to feel tougher each and every day  
so let me say that i love you  
you're all that i've ever wanted  
all that i've ever dreamed of to come  
and yes you did come  
i want you so bad  
can you feel it too?  
you know i'm so, i'm so in love you  
i want you for so much  
i need you for so much  
i need you, i need you and your touch"**

He's never said he was so in love with me in songs. He's said he loved me in person, and he's said lines that have love in them, but never in those exact words. I smile up at him with tears in my eyes.

**" i'd swim the ocean for you  
the ocean for you  
**

**w****hoa, oh Veronica**

** i'd swim the ocean for you  
the ocean for you  
**

** whoa, oh Veronica**

** i'd swim the ocean for you  
the ocean for you  
**

** whoa, oh Veronica**

** i'd swim the ocean for you  
the ocean for you  
**

** whoa, oh Veronica,y****ou know, i'm so, i'm so in love you"**

I wipe my tears away as he finishes the song. I can hardly hear myself think with the noise of the cheering. He's still looking at me, and he smiles down at me from the stage. "I hope you guys don't mind, but we're going to take a little break. 5 minutes? Buy a tee-shirt at the door or something." Logan says as he walks off the stage and looks at me as if telling me to follow. "Dad-" "Go see your boyfriend." I smile and walk away. I look around for Wallace, Jackie is a huge fan and he took her. He insisted on paying for the tickets, so he got them the second they came out. Jackie never met Logan or the guys though.I don't see him as I continue walking to the backstage area. "Sorry Miss, you can't talk to the band right now." A big scary guy I've never seen before says. "You're kidding right?I'm Veronica. Logan just poured his heart out to me. Move." I say forcefully. "Thats what they all say."

"It's ok, Rubin-She's with me." Logan says and Rubin moves. I stand for a second before jumping into his arms. As soon as I'm in his arms, he kisses me with more passion than ever. One hand is on my back and the other is on my neck, pulling me closer. I pull away from him. My face is inches away from him. He looks at me with questioning eyes and I can tell he's confused. "I need to breathe for five seconds." I say as I exhale and kiss his lips lightly. Rubin has by now moved away from us. "God,I missed you so much." Logan says into my hair. "Same here." I say as I lean up to kiss him again. "Well, I got a concert to get back to, wanna stay backstage? You can get your dad and Wallace too." "How'd you know Wallace was here?" "I guessed." "Well he's here with Jackie who is a huge fan and doesn't know you." "I'll deal." "Okay." I say and Logan talks to Rubin telling him to OK Keith Mars,Wallace Fennel and Jackie Cook. Rubin nods and goes to the mike asking for those three to please come back stage.

When they do, the band gets onto the stage and sings another song. "Told you there was nothin to worry about, your boy is in loooove." says Wallace as he walks up to me. "Yeah,Yeah." I say. "So, dad... what do you think of Logan's band?" I ask and Dad smiles,"They're very good. Does Logan write all the songs?" "Yea." I say with a smile. "So...you're the Veronica he was singing about?" She asks happily. "Yup." I say,popping the p. Wallace chuckles as the song ends and another one starts. I hear the music for Skyway Avenue. Jackie jumps up and down,clapping her hands happily. "I Love this one!" As Logan start singing, she sings along. When he gets to the skyway avenue part, my dad says,"He named a song after the block we live on?" "Yeahhhh" I say as Wallace shakes his head and Jackie continues singing along.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dunno, but if I haven't mentioned it before, I own nothing. Otherwise, Veronica would still be on and LoVe would be together. Hey, how about a VM movie? What do you think? Centered around the Russian Mob, anybody? I have an ending- Veronica realizes Piz is an idiot and gets back with Logan! lol.

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but the song he sang to her isn't mine,either.

Btw, this chapter mentions sex, so if that bothers you...go away. It's not descriptive or whatever, it just has curses and mentions sexual situations and stuff.

* * *

_The concert was three days ago. Three blissful days with Logan. They were filled with hours of sex at the Neptune Grand while the boys were out getting drunk. That was followed by me watching him surf, then going to eat and ice cream and walks along the beach. Then watching a movie at the Grand and having sex again, multiple times. Then sleeping or me going home._ I woke up in his arms this morning and saw him smiling at me. "How long you been up?" I ask and he shrugs. "About half an hour.But it's ok, I love watching you sleep, bobcat." He says sweetly. I kiss him soundly on the lips and smile into the kiss. "I love you." He says after we pull apart. "I love you too." I say as I give him another chaste kiss.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask, knowing his answer would probably be to simply smirk and climb on top of me, like it has been these past three days. Logan sighs and lays down on his back. _Okay, not what I expected._ "What?" I ask and he takes a deep breathe before speaking. "I have to work today." He says. I sigh and snuggle to him. "What kind of work?" I ask.

"The acting kind." He replies simply. "Oh, new role?" I ask. "Ehhh, not really. I'm guest starring on some tv show." He says and I sigh. "Wanna go for dinner after, I'll pick you up." He asks and I smile. "I'd love to." I say and frown as Logan begins to get up and put his boxers on. "I smell like sex, I'm going to shower. Be right back." He says as he walks into the bathroom. _This just sucks_.

Sure enough, he's out a minute later. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" I ask. "I don't have to be back on set for a few days, but I'm recording tomorrow and the day after. Ali wants Veronica to be the first track on the cd. Plus, she wants us to finish so we can get a video out. She said if we seriously haul ass, we can get the song recorded in a day or two." He says. "This sucks." I say and he nods in agreement and he pulls on his jeans. "You can come to the recording, but I'm not allowed to bring people on set, except Ali." He says. _I feel something I don't like, jelousy_. "Why only her?" I ask and he shrugs,"She's my manager. Besides, Ali Warren can get into wherever she wants."

"Why do you have an actress as a manager?" I ask. "She's been in the biz for years and she's a friend, she looks out for me. I'd rather have someone I trust, rather than some idiot who just wants my cash. Plus Ali only takes 10 percent, she's supposed to take 15." He says as he pulls his shirt on over his head.

"Why does she only take ten then?" "Uh, because she's got billions from acting and tours and a whole bunch of other crap. Plus she has a trust fund with a few million, her brother gives her money all the time and her dad is a well respected lawyer in New York. Let's not forget her clothing line, that gets her like a billion a year. She's loaded, and she doesn't need the money. Plus she didn't want to take my money. She doesn't mind taking the guys money though." He explains. _Why do I feel jelous of her? Maybe because she's Logan's type. Female?Check. Two legs?Check. Yes, she's his type._

_Let's not forget she's blonde, every girlfriend he's ever had was blonde. She's also gorgeous. I've heard she's really nice and she makes people happy. And she works really closely with Logan, being responsible for his success and all. She's also rich,like him. And an actress,like him. Damn jelousy._

"That's nice of her." I say. "Yeah." "She seems like a good person." "That's because she is,Ronnie." _Thanks,Logan. Fuel my stupid jelousy._ "Whatever,let's stop talking about her." I say and he nods. "Hungry?" He asks and I nod profusely. He chuckles and picks up the phone before handing it to me,"Order whatever you want." He says as I laugh. My jelousy slips away as I think about how sweet and cute Logan is. His cellphone rings and "ALI" flashes on the screen. There it is again.

Logan picks up and answers the phone with,"Hey Hoe, what up?" I stifle a laugh at his greeting. I see Logan laugh at whatever she said. "Uh, I just woke up. I thought I didn't have to be on set until 1." He says as he listens to what she's saying. I put my clothes on while he talks. "Shit, sorry. I'm on my way. Say my puppy died or something." He laughs and after a pause he says,"Make up a good excuse then. See you soon, bye!" he says as he hangs up. "Apparently,I got the times wrong and I'm supposed to be on set in like 5 minutes. C'mon, I'll drive you home." He says quickly, putting his socks and shoes on. "I have my car, but thanks anyways. Knock 'Em Dead. " I say as we walk out of the suite. "

He kisses me goodbye as he drives away from the Grand. "You better haul ass!" I shout after him and I see him laugh in his car. Guests entering the Grand look at me awkwardly, as if I were a crazy person. I go back into the hotel. 

_What am I even looking for? Notebooks with 'I love Ali' in the back pages? This is stupid._ I get out of the elevator and go over to Logan's room. I look around and find the sneaker,Dick's sneaker. With socks in it. I know the emergency key is under the sock. _Gross. _I guess Logan thought Dick was the only one who'd ever stop by unannounced. I get in and walk into his bedroom. I carefully look through a few drawers and under the bed. Nothing.

I go to the living room and look through a cabinet. I find a photo album. It's worth a shot. I see a bunch of baby pictures. _Aw, he's so cute. _I see a picture of him and a little blonde girl on a set. They were sitting in Director's chairs and the girl was holding a script and smiling while Logan was laughing. I take the picture out and on the back, in Lynn's handwriting is written 'Logan Echolls and Alison Warren, Age 5.' I didn't know they've known each other that long.

Another picture of them is next. It's Ali and Logan playing video games, probably just a few years ago. Another picture has them sitting by a pool, only their feet in the water. I take the picture out, 'Alison and Logan,Age 4." It says. Another picture is of them by the Hollywood sign. Ali's arms are outstretched and she looks carefree. Logan is doubling over with laughter. Another picture is two babies. They are laying in a play pen,sleeping peacefully. 'Logan Echolls,3 months old. Alison Warren,1 month old.'

The next picture is Logan and Trina standing outside a huge house that I don't recognize. Logan looked bored and Trina looked like a slut. The back says, 'Logan Echolls,Age 10. Trina Echolls,Age 15.' The next picture is a family picture, the Echolls family. Logan is about 6 in the picture, there's no description in the back. The next picture is Aaron giving Ali a piggyback ride on a set, with Ali laughing uncontrollably.

The next is a picture of Trina and Ali at a movie premiere. Then Logan and Ali at the same premiere. And Lastly, Ali with Aaron and Lynn Echolls at the same premiere. The next picture is Ali and Logan in a pool. "Logan teaching Alison to swim,Age 7." I stifle a laugh. The next one is on a beach. Ali and Logan are on surfboards. 'Alison teaching Logan to surf, Age 10.' I laugh. The next picture is Aaron and Logan, Logan is about 5. They both look happy.

The next picture is Trina and Lynn, it's a professional picture. The next few pictures consist of the family at the zoo, with Lynn dressed up as a mermaid. Logan's about 12 and he's not looking at Aaron the way he used to. _This must be after the abuse started._ The next picture is Logan and Duncan in Logan's pool. 'Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane. Age 12.' Reads the back.

The next picture is Trina and Aaron at a movie premiere. The one after that is a picture of Ali and the Echolls family. 'Oscar's 1999.' I do the match in my head, Alison was an honorary guest at the Oscars when she was 11 years old! The next picture is Lilly,Duncan and Logan by the Kane pool. 'Logan and the Kane siblings,2000.'

Next, I saw 6 baby pictures of Logan.One with Alison in it,3 alone, one with Trina,and one with his parents. The next picture is the fab four at home coming, well more like the next 6 pictures. Then theres a picture of when the four of us first met, all smiling and laughing, Lilly and me in our soccer uniforms and muddy.

I quickly shut the album and put it back in the cabinet when I hear the phone ring. I realize that Logan is calling my cell phone and I should probably pick up. "Hey." I say warily. _Am I afraid that he'll realize I'm snooping? Somehow, I think me snooping makes him less pissed then me going threw his personal stuff without him knowing._

"Hey, we finished shooting for the day. I don't know why, they had some complication or something. The director was telling me about it but I wasn't really paying attention. So,I'm outside of your apartment complex right now with a special surprise but you aren't home, so tell me where you are and I'll pick you up and we can do lunch. " I swallow inaudibly, I have to make up a good excuse. _What is close enough to the Grand that I can get to quickly, but far enough for Logan to not suspect anything._

"Uh, I'm in Starbucks, down the block. But I'll just meet you at the Grand, no need for you to waste extra gas. Emergency key is in Dick's sneaker right?" I ask. "Yeah, under his socks." He replies. "Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye." I say. I hang up as I hear him say,"I lo-" I should have let him finish saying he loved me. I make sure everything is the same as it was before. I kick my shoes off by the floor and turn on the tv. After 5 minutes I hear Logan's laugh as the elevator dings.

"She'll like you. Who doesn't? And you'll love her, she's awesome." I hear a girl giggle. _Oh no, tell me he isn't bringing Ali._ Sure enough,Logan swings open the door and there she stands, all 5 feet 9 inches and 109 pounds of her. Yes, I sometimes read a magazine, or five. She stands in all her glory, her long strawberry blond hair with bangs. Her fiery green eyes. Her long,black,curled lashes. Her nose without a bump on it. Wearing a purple tank-top and denim shorts with silver and leather sandals, with a stylish scarf hanging from her neck and a white and black fedora placed perfectly atop her straight hair. _Maybe I'm a little star-struck. Okay,alot. I really am a huge fan of the teen,never mind my previous snooping. My favorite actress was standing before me._ Her perfect teeth show as she gets into a wide grin. "Hey! You must be Veronica, Logan talks about you all the time!" She says and I blush a little as Logan hits her playfully for spilling his secret.

"Yeah. You must be Ali." I say smiling. "Yup. Ali Warren, the one and only." She says with a smirk. The smirk.

_The famous Echolls smirk that Logan inherited from his dad. She's been hanging around with Logan too much. _I hear 'This is me' from that Camp Rock movie. I look around for its source, which becomes evident when I see Ali fumbling through her bag. _Why would you have a song that you sing as your ringtone?_ "Helllllllllo" She says into her i-phone. "Nothing. I'm with my bestie,Logan. I'm meeting his girlfriend.You?" I see her smile. "You're too cute, and I'd love to. See you tonight. Bye."pause"Yeah, I will. Bye." She says. "Joe says hi." She tells Logan.

_ I get it! She has a specialized ring tone for him, because its the two of them singing._ "So you **are** dating Joe Jonas?"I ask. _The two have been rumored to be dating for two months now-since the premiere of the disney channel hit they costarred in- and they've both denied it over and over again. _

_When Ryan Seacrest asked Nick who wrote 'When you look me in the eyes' Nick pointed to Joe, who shrugged and said he didn't want to comment on who it was about. Then 'Burnin Up' came out and everyone asked Joe if he wrote it for Ali and he said he wasn't allowed to talk about it until the cd came out. _I see Ali's face pale. Is that even possible? She's really white naturally.

"It's ok, you can trust her." Logan soothes as Ali starts to breath again. "You can't tell a soul. Living or dead. Ever. Well, until we decide to tell people." She says politely and I nod. "I won't,don't worry. I can keep a secret." I say. She smiles and cheers up again. "Why don't you want people to know?" I ask and she giggles a little. "We do, I mean- I wanna hold his hand in public and stuff like that. But, public relationships in Hollywood don't last. The media tears it apart with rumors and gossip,it destroys the trust. Relationships that the Paparazzi knows about, they don't last too long. And me and Joe, we wanna last.And until we're sure our relationship can survive the circus, we want it under wraps." She explains. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, the media tears people apart. I have no clue how you two handle it." I say, chuckling and referring to her and Logan. Ali laughs. "Well, I ignore it. If people care enough about me to talk about me, I know I'm someone special. I just try not doing bad stuff and giving them reasons to trash me. Logan here, reacts very differently. He sees a paparazzi and punches them in the face and breaks the camera. Plus, Logan gives them something to talk about." She says as Logan laughs at her depiction.

"If they're going to talk, I might as well give them something to talk about." He states simply. She rolls her eyes and answers a text message on her phone. "Who ya textin'?" I ask in an overly girly voice. "Nobody." She says in the same voice and with a cheerful smile. _It's hard for me to dislike a girl who is so...likable._

It takes hours of hanging out but I think it's safe to deduct that Logan has a crush on Ali. I think feelings are mutual between them. I mean, she's a girl. And there are certain ways a girl with a crush behaves.

1- She giggles alot.

2-She makes jokes and is over the top nice to both of us.

3-She pokes him and sticks her tongue out at him and pouts.

4-She smiles alot.

5-Her attention is always on us, she even ignored her phone.

As for Logan, it's not hard to notice he likes a girl. With the constant flirting in my face, I think it's kind of obvious. And why wouldn't he like her? He gets to see her all the time, he's allegedly known her since birth,she's gorgeous,she's tall,she's smart,and she's funny. And I think she knows his dad well.

"So, when did you guys meet?" I ask,after loosing to Logan in monopoly.

"Never, really. I was just sort of born and my parent put me and Echolls in the same play pen. My moms words were 'I planned you for greatness and Aaron was just beginning a blossoming career. With a close relationship between you two kids, I figured you would be known,_ if not only by association_. But Aaron did me a favor and put you in your first movie, _that big hit_. Made youthe most wanted baby in Hollywood. And I sure** don't see why not, after all- look at you**. But honestly honey, you're _18_ now. You have you're own career and Aaron's is down the toilet. You don't need to hang around his kid anymore,not with all this bad publicity. And _why_ must you be his manager? Don't you see? **He's a trouble magnet.** He'll force your career to spiral downward. You don't want that- You've got a whole life ahead of you._ You've been acting your whole life_. You love your job!Why would you put it on the line because of those four **_idiots_** who you consider your friends? Don't you see? _They're using you_! And what boy wouldn't want to get in your pants? Look at you. But honestly, darling. **Get some new friends.**' She just _loooooooves_ Logan. Isn't that right?" Ali says.

Logan laughs. "Oh yea Mrs.W loves me, she thinks I'm the greatest influence on you." He says brightly. I laugh at her imitation of her mom. "Oh and daddy just adored you!" She says sarcastically. "Yeah, I think the ignoring me and giving me one word answers gave away his love for me." They both explode into laughter. "I don't see why they don't like you! You're just a ray of sunshine!" She says with extreme sarcasm. "C'mon,Al. You know why they hate me." He says,staring at her intently. "Well...yeah. But not a good enough reason to hate you!" _What? I'm going to have to ask Logan later. Or maybe I'll ask right now._

"What?" I ask timidly. "Nothing." They reply in unison,worry etched in their features.

"Yeah, cause thats not suspicious. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't laugh or cry or yell." I say to Logan who smiles sadly and looks at Ali. She shrugs and starts talking,"Look, it's not anything bad. Just something we can't talk about. It's not that Logan doesn't want to tell you, it's just...there's somethings no one is supposed to know." She says softly.

"Is it about Aaron?" I ask quietly. I see a flash of panic cross their faces in silent response to my question. "What about him?" She asks and I shrug. "You tell me." I reply. Logan and Ali look at each other nervously. _Is this about Logan's abuse? Do they think I don't know?_ "Ali, what do you know about Logan that I don't?" I ask coldly. "Probably alot. Well...except you know...stuff only a girlfriend would know." She says awkwardly as Logan stifles a laugh. She looks to Logan. "Sorry." He says after she gives him a death glare. _What is her deal?_ "Is it about...Logan's past?" "Look,Veronica. You're a nice person and all, but this is between me and Logan. It has nothing to do with you. Sorry. Don't try getting it out of Logan because he is sworn to secrecy, not to mention the legal issues if it got out ..." She trails off as I become royally confused.

She looks at the time. "Gee Wiz, It's late! I gotta jet. See ya soon Logan, great meeting you Veronica." She says,hopping off the floor. "I'll walk you out." Logan says,following her. They step outside and close the door. I stand by the door,listening intently.

"Try not to miss me to much,bff." She says jokingly. "Oh but how much is too much?" He asks, both laughing. "See ya soon. Be good, and treat your girl right. She's a good catch. I approve of this girl you are so head over heals in love with." She says,giggling. "Thanks, it means alot." He says sincerely. "Gimme a hug." She demands and I hear him shuffle and sigh. I take the silence as meaning he complied. "Bye,Al." He says as I hear footsteps. "Bye Pogo Stick." She says,laughing. _Pogo Stick?_

I hear him laugh too, before gripping the door knob. I run back to the couch. "Oh and Logan!" My saving grace. I make it look like I wasn't listening. "Yeah?" He says, practically shouting. "Stay out of trouble." He laughs. "You too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do on your date." He says. "So I can do whatever I want?" She says,laughing distantly. I can tell she's by the elevator. I make it look like I was cleaning up the monopoly. "You can, he can't. He tries anything and I swear-I'll break every bone in his fucking body." He says seriously and she chuckles slightly. "Don't kill my boyfriend." She says as the elevator dings. "No promises!" He shouts as I hear the doors close.

I finish putting the monopoly as Logan comes in. "Had your ear to the door?" He says,laughing. I can deny it profusely but Logan knows me too well. I laugh and say,"Pogo Stick?" He continues laughing, "Long Story." I smile and laugh,rolling my eyes. "I believe I promised you food." He says and I nod,"That you did. Lead the way,boyfriend." I say,walking out the door he opened for me.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you guys liked that...you know- if you read it. **Review _please!_** Any suggestions are welcome. I know, putting Ali in this story too- I love my character! Hope no one minds me making Joseph her boyfriend. I don't own him either. I don't own any songs used either or any celebrities or brands that I may use now or in the future. Thanks if you read it, **I love you guys.** I'll try posting next chapter by the end of this coming week! I got serious inspiration right now, but I'm kind of busy. So _I might have to wait till Sunday to post again_. Keep reading,&reviewing. **I love you guys.**


End file.
